


The New Marriage

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 3 RotG Threesomes Fics [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fade to Black, Innuendo, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "(Jack/Pitch/Tooth) Anything with this pair, whether it’s tumultuous or fluffy, porn or gen. Just anything with all three of them being, well, together."I went into a sort of fantasy royalty world for this. Queen Toothiana and King Pitch have been married for some time, though they mostly live in their own kingdoms and their meetings tend to be tumultuous, since they’re both proud and their realms used to be enemies. But today they’re marrying Prince Jack Frost, the son of King North.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black/Toothiana, Pitch Black/Toothiana
Series: My Top 3 RotG Threesomes Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: RotG Threesomes Short Fics





	The New Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/13/2015.

“Your Highness, welcome! I see you are still exhausted from your long journey.” Queen Toothiana greeted King Pitch with a polite bow that caused the prisms in her headdress to catch the early-afternoon sunlight and shoot it directly into his eyes.  
  
He returned her polite bow more deeply than protocol required and backed further into the shadiest part of her receiving room. “Thank you, Your Highness, but surely your attendants are not so flighty as to have neglected to inform you that I arrived yesterday. Of course, that would be the only explanation for why you did not meet with me until now.”  
  
Toothiana delicately touched her fingertips to her lips. “Oh, dear, I had assumed they must have been mistaken. After all, they told me you had arrived while the sun was up, like a King and not a ghoul. And yet you still look so worn! Should I send condolences or reprimands to your personal attendants?”  
  
Pitch put on an affronted expression and pressed his hand to his heart, drawing attention to the deep, open neckline of his robes. “Highness, what things you say! Your own dear companions—though I have never met one—must be very naughty for you to think first of something like that. You must know that I have always behaved with strictest faithfulness towards you. And even if I was the wretch you suppose me to be, surely I would have found it within me to restrain myself within my wife’s palace the night before we are to be married.”  
  
“So you were sleepless as befits a blushing bride?” Toothiana said, raising one eyebrow.  
  
“One of us ought to be,” Pitch said, with a smirk that fit him far more naturally than shock. “And stars know you never were.”  
  
“Perhaps you do not look quite as ill and tired as I first thought.” Toothiana smiled at him. “Come sit with me.”  
  
He reclined into the plush, low sofa, spreading his arms out along the back. The action opened his robes yet further, and though Toothiana pursed her lips at him disapprovingly, she still made a discreet sign for most of her low-ranking servants to leave the room.  
  
“I suppose the reason for my health is that I was not quite bold enough to risk a beheading by appearing in your chambers when I had no idea if I had been announced or no.”  
  
“Darling, I stopped keeping swords in my sheets after our third anniversary.”  
  
“But your personal guard is swift,” Pitch noted, as Toothiana reached up to test how securely her headdress was anchored in her hair. “May I greet you properly, Queen Toothiana?”  
  
“I shudder at your version of propriety,” she said imperiously, swinging around and moving smoothly to straddle his hips. She dug the points of her fingernails into his collarbones and he hissed.  
  
“Yes,” he agreed, reaching for the well-hidden clasps of her diaphanous gown. “I feel quite sure that you will.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Draped in Pitch’s black robe, Toothiana made a face at him as one of her servants re-did her hair and another quickly repaired her headdress.  
  
“Don’t blame me for reacting to your opening gambit,” Pitch said. He lay in the nude while another of Toothiana’s servants cleaned the deeper scratches on his back and rubbed them with salve. “You’ll be dressed entirely differently for the wedding, anyway. I won’t be able to get rid of these marks before then. What is our new husband going to think?”  
  
“Tell him you were attacked by a bear on your way through the mountains,” Toothiana said. “I’m sure he’ll be impressed.”  
  
“The span of your fingers isn’t nearly large enough for that. Do you think he would be that easy to fool? Have you seen him yet?”  
  
“No,” Toothiana admitted. “All I know is that he’s a young prince. North’s kept him pretty sequestered so…” She shrugged. “No matter what he likes, I don’t think it’ll be difficult for us to convince an eighteen year old boy that this union is a good idea.”  
  
Pitch scoffed. “Well, you’re probably right. Hm, North. I wonder if the boy takes after his father.”  
  
Her servants made their final adjustments to her hair and she smiled. She stood up fluidly and walked over to Pitch. “Don’t worry,” she said, giving his bottom a pat. “I’ve brought in an extensive selection of the very finest oils if he does.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“I’ll assume you haven’t told me to close my mouth because your jaw is also hitting the floor?” Toothiana whispered to Pitch as North escorted his son Jack to the dais.  
  
“Perhaps I’ve just decided not to gossip during my own wedding,” Pitch replied. “No, that’s a lie. I’m stunned. He’s gorgeous.”  
  
Jack was lithe and coltish, his skin pale and delicate. His hair was even whiter than his father’s, and his eyes were a brighter blue than the wedding clothes provided by Toothiana. As was customary, his feet were bare but for rings and anklets as he walked the path of flowers, and he seemed to trip so lightly down the way that they barely bruised the petals.  
  
When he was close enough to see Toothiana’s and Pitch’s faces clearly, he looked up at them both and smiled.  
  
“Oh, will you look at him! Look at those beautiful teeth!” Toothiana said.  
  
“I’m sure he will be as easily trained to bite on command as I was,” Pitch says.  
  
Toothiana stifled a giggle. “Oh, dear, we’re going to ruin him, aren’t we?”  
  
Pitch smirked. “I can’t speak for you, but if you’d look at his whole smile and not just his teeth, I think it’s safe to say that he’s going to ruin _us_. I do hope you’ve taken care of all your important business for some time.”  
  
“I would have even if it had just been you visiting,” Toothiana said.  
  
Pitch takes both her hand and Jack’s as she takes theirs, and he’s startled to realize that despite any appearances, he’s been ruined as a sharp blade for years now—and with Jack, he might never gain an edge again. The thought warms him like the summer of Toothiana’s realms.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes and Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> (NOTE: Neither Tooth nor Pitch had sex with North in the past here. They just know he’s a huge dude and assume he must be all in proportion.)
> 
> #does this threesome have a name?
> 
> only-1-a reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> “No, that’s a lie. I’m stunned. He’s gorgeous.” Best line. I loved this <3  
> #very important 
> 
> ksclaw said: *can’t stop giggling*


End file.
